An X-ray imaging device known in the art irradiates a patient with X-rays and detects the X-rays transmitted through the patient to generate images. The X-ray imaging device is usually operated using a wired operation device. The wired operation device is not lost easily.
An X-ray imaging device produced recently may be operated with a wireless operation device. For example, an X-ray imaging device described in Patent Literature 1 is operable with a remote controller using radio waves or infrared rays.